metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Artyom/quotes
Intro * "I was born in Moscow. But I remember nothing of that time. I was just an infant when the old world was destroyed in the flames of nuclear fire. I, along with 40 thousand others, were saved by retreating to the Metro stations deep under the city. Now, 20 years had passed, and going up into the embrace of an endless winter was left to a few brave souls. The Metro was our home, and our fortress against the nightmarish mutants who roamed the tunnels. Still, we never gave up hope that we would return to the surface. But one day, a new threat appeared... and we found ourselves in a war to determine the very existence of our species..." Listen to that quote: Prologue * "The tunnel grew colder--Miller and I were close to the surface now. Soon we'd climb up into the howling wind, to find our way through whatever nightmares were waiting there. My long journey was nearly at the end. But would I have the courage...the will to see it through?" Listen to that quote: Hunter * "Life was never easy in the tunnels, but it was our home. There was comfort in its routines, in seeing the same people day after day. But since the mutant attacks had escalated, fear ruled this station. I had just turned twenty...and could never have imagined what would follow on the morning that my stepfather's friend, Hunter, arrived at the barricade..." Listen to that quote: Exhibition * "Hunter did not return. It wouldn't be easy to find an excuse to leave the station and travel to Polis, but I had given my word. I learned that the Caravan was heading to Riga the next day, and needed guards. I signed on for the ride." Listen to that quote: Chase * "It was the first time I had left the safety of my home station. It troubled me that I haven't told my stepfather the truth; I would not be heading straight back from Riga. But Hunter was depending on me." Listen to that quote: Riga * "Riga Station was only the first stop on my journey, but the caravan went no further. So, before parting ways, we drank to celebrate our survival. The vodka didn't drown my fear of traveling on to Polis alone. But I was about to find myself with an unexpected and notorious partner." Listen to that quote: Lost Tunnel * "As I entered the abandoned tunnels with Bourbon, I wondered if I'd been wrong﻿ to trust him. But the station gates were still sealed and there was no telling when I'd have another chance to leave Riga." Listen to that quote: Bridge * Our bloody skirmish with the bandits was over. I had expected mutants and monsters... But how many more of my 'fellow humans' would try to kill me before I reached Polis?" Listen to that quote: Lost Catacombs * "Market station was just a little further, but Bourbon warned me that our path went through the 'lost catacombs'..." Listen to that quote: Market * I'd never seen a Market like this - you could buy almost anything. But Bourbon owed money to the Hanza sentries, and was anxious to leave." Listen to that quote: Dead City 1 * "'When we emerged into the ruins of Moscow, I felt both fear and sorrow. But, after a life underground, I also saw strange beauty in the dark skies and frozen landscape. "So, Thats the dead city." grunted Bourbon "Welcome home, Artyom." Listen to that quote: Dry * "As we went underground, it struck me that my city was now a foreign and hostile place. I felt safe here, In the darkness on the Metro, more so, when Bourbon claimed to have friends at Dry Station." Listen to that quote: Ghosts * "Khan's appearance caught me by surprise, although while fighting the bandits, I did sense someone helping me from the shadows. Khan assured me that Bourbon's fate was not tied to my own. But I regretted his death." Listen to that quote: Anomaly * "Khan was an unusual man... but I suppose he was a man of his time, moving between dark and light, searching for answers buried in the rubble." Listen to that quote: Cursed * "Khan led me into Cursed station. The name was no accident. It's people were locked in an endless war for survival." Listen to that quote: Armory * "Armory Station was where most of the weapons in the Metro were made. There had been an arms factory located above and after the nukes fell, many of the workers settled here. I was looking for Andrew the Smith but he found me first." Listen to that quote: Front Line * "Even the apocalypse didn't stop us from killing one another over ideology. I was about to go through the front line between the Nazis and the Communists. I've heard they once fought another war and that the Nazi's lost." Listen to that quote: Trolley Combat * "When I came to my senses, I lost all hope, Nazi prisoners were used for slave labor or target practice." Listen to that quote: Depot * "After our firefight with the Nazi trolleys it seemed we would have an easy road ahead. Once again I was wrong." (When Artyom is knocked out of Pavel's railcar and it is about the fall on him): "...fuck...". Listen to that quote: Defense * "After Pavel's death, I was on my own. Somehow, I had to reach Black Station. Ulman would meet me there and take me to Polis." Listen to that quote: Child * I worried that my home, Exhibition, would share the fate of Hole Station. But within that nightmare, I met a young survivor, who was very brave, and very talkative." Listen to that quote: Outpost * "I went up again, to the gloomy charm of post apocolyptic Moscow. I was warned in Hole Station about a new squad of Nazi rangers on the surface." Listen to that quote: Black Station * "It was clear that Black Station was occupied by fascists, but Ulman had said he'd wait for me there. I had to risk it." Listen to that quote: Polis * "It's hard to describe my feelings at that moment.. exhausted, yes, but joyful - I had made it! Once I delivered Hunter's message, the rescue of my home station coud be decided by those stronger and wiser than I. And my task would be over." Listen to that quote: Alley * "The council's decision shocked me, but Miller's plans gave me hope. Once more, I climbed up to the bones of Moscow, to search for the secret of D6 and a way to awaken the horde of missiles..." Listen to that quote: Library * "Upon entering the Great Library, I was in awe. It seemed like a fairy tale castle, and as in the old stories, it's treasures were guarded by monsters." Listen to that quote: Depository * I was alone again... and soon I would look into the eyes of fear - literally." Listen to that quote: Archives * "'The underground depsitory was a frightening place, and I had no idea where or what to search. But I refused to think that all my efforts would come to nothing." Listen to that quote: Driving to Sparta * "I had found the D6 documents, but Miller had not yet returned. Without his help, I wasn't certain I could get out of the Library alive - but everything depended on it." Listen to that quote: Dark Star * "Dark tunnels, wheel rattle, and the smell of death. Thats how our journey to D6 begun. But, our goal seemed closer now." Listen to that quote: Dungeon * "'The chaos of the tunnel was locked away behind the airlock gates. They seemed invulnerable... and at that moment, so did my comrades." Listen to that quote: Caves * "It was one loss after another, And for every one who died helping me save my home station, I felt a needle in my heart." Listen to that quote: D6 * "We were close to D6 now. It was hard to believe that we'd found the legendary Command Center. But, was it worth so many lives? Soon, we'd know the answer..." Listen to that quote: Biomass * "Going down to the heart of the ancient citadel, I felt a chill in my soul. What man had the right to name himself the master of D6, and the devastating weapons it controlled?" Listen to that quote: Separation * "'By fire and sword we'll take back our world...' Miller believed this, and was ready to die for it. But I was filled with doubt. We had already scorched the Earth once. Now the fire was in my hands, and I had to carry it through." Listen to that quote: Tower * "Miller and I left the train, then climbed up the tunnel to the Korolev Performance Hall. We were close to Ostankino Tower now. In the frozen streets, we joined the other Rangers in their furious battle that began my story..." Listen to that quote: Top * "The elevator delivered us to the top of the tower. For decades, news was broadcast from this place. But whether today's news would be good or bad, depended entirely on us. Once we installed the guidance system, our mission would be over, But plans were made to go wrong." Listen to that quote: "Ranger" Ending * "A wise man once said: 'He who leads a war for the love of his fellow men, will defeat his enemies.' I lead my war protecting my family and friends, protecting my home - the metro. We had won. But to this day I wonder: When we burned the Dark Ones from the face of the Earth, was something lost as well...?" Listen to that quote: "Enlightened" Ending * "H.G. Wells once wrote: 'If we don't end wars, wars will end us.' And somehow, I stopped my war. At the time I couldn't say what had made me spare the Dark Ones. But, I came to realize, that the strange visions that had haunted my journey were their attempts to reach out to us. I don't know if I was the first to communicate with them, but I will not be the last. And the future, our future stretches before us like an endless metro tunnel." Listen to that quote: Category:Quotes